russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'
February 8, 2017 Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) Dominic Roque and AJ Muhlach are the primetime prince of IBC-13, which embarked on a massive drive to keep up with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 and will continue to compete head on with the teleseryes and entertainment shows of the two top networks that will dominate the weekday primetime for male viewers like a superhero fantasy and action-packed drama, they say now that Secarats premier teen actress and “Bida Best 2016” first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias in her much-awaited curriculum-based teleserye based on the 80s soap opera “Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?” (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services), which aired on both channels 7 and 2 thirdy seven years ago, belongs to the league of enduring TV drama serials that counted years of dominance on air. In the tensive, it joins the ranks of other soap operas in the history like “Flordeluna”, which made her the soap opera rival of Janice de Belen, a former child star, as the two dramas rivaled each other.. She looks like a primetime princess of IBC-13. “OK pa rin, happy ako for me and I porteay my character Annaliza is a high school classmate nandyan naman ang mga superstar ng IBC at Secarats,” she says. From 1980 to 1985, the old version was starred by the late actress and one of the first Filipino soap opera icons Julie Vega as Anna Liza. From 2013 to 2014, the revival version was starred by the child actress Andrea Brillantes who is now grown up as a pretty teenager as a 13-year-old high school classmate. This year, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced traditional drama series/soap opera/teleserye is the new version of Annaliza is Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne as a high school classmate. “Our very own Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne dubbed as the newest ‘Soap Opera Princess’ after the late actress Julie Vega into stardoom. The new daily schedule of IBC-13, the afternoon slot and primetime in the evening will focus on the pure dramas. Starting Monday, February 13, IBC-13 strengthens our feel-good viewing habit as they beef up their primetime programming with “Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?” with Cesar Montano at 5:30PM, before the undisputed number one primetime news program “Express Balita” anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Rolly Gonzalo at 6:30PM, followed by the curriculum-based teleserye “Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?” featuring Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role Annaliza premiered at 7:45PM in the first slot, the undisputed number one phenomenal superserye “Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell” is now in a new timeslot at 8:30PM in the second slot and the actionserye “City Hunter” at 9:15PM. in the third slot TreseBella primetime telenovela “Amor de Barrio” at 10PM, the late night entertainment news program “Showbiz Unlimited” with award-winning entertainment columnist and TV host Dolly Anne Carvajal and veteran entertainment writer and PMPC member Rommel Placente at 10:30PM, followed by the late-night news program “News Team 13” with veteran news anchorman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso at 11PM. Jhazmyne has some heartwaming scene in “Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?”, like her study in high school with her classmate like Franchesca Salcedo and Fenech Veloso, a romantic love with Sam Y.G., appear at home for night, she prays infront of Sto. Nino statue, a love story with Sam Y.G. and Cara Eriguel. A re-recoring for Cherryz Mendoza in an updated version of “Annaliza” theme song. Back in 2013, Liezel Garcia and Roel Manlangit originally performed the theme song of the most popular primetime teleserye. “Magkaiba naman ang image na pino-project sa amin,” said Dominic. “Sila, medyo ang superhero. Ako rin, I do action-fantasy in my own superserye, ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’, so like a Pinoy superhero as well.” Tonight, Dominic as Captain Barbell and his superhero friend Captain Alfred (Akihiro Blanco) revealed that they fight his villain Cyborg (Makisig Morales). Captain Alfred told his girlfriend Kit (Chienna Filomeno) to save Captain Barbell. Meanwhile, there will be a romantic childhood with high school teenager Nadine (Riva Quenery) for the Valentine love for Dennis. The good mother Mrs. B (Maricel Soriano) will try to involve General (Ronnie Ricketts) where he conttol his power to save Mrs. B. Dennis unveiled to transform himself as Captain Barbell as they threat Cyborg. 'The history of Annaliza' February 4, 1980 – May 10, 1985 *Julie Vega as Anna Liza Santiago *Alicia Alonzo as Isabel Santiago *Augusto Victa as Lazaro Santiago *Daria Ramirez as Stella/Adela May 27, 2013 – March 21, 2014 *Andrea Brillantes as Annaliza Querubin / Julie G. Benedicto *Zanjoe Marudo as Gideon "Guido" Palmera Querubin *Denise Laurel as Isabel Garcia-Benedicto/Querubin *Kaye Abad as Stella Celerez-Diaz *Patrick Garcia as Lazaro Benedicto *Carlo Aquino as Marcus "Makoy" Diaz February 13, 2017 – present *Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza Garcia *Sam Y.G. as Lazaro Garcia *Cara Eriguel as Isabel Garcia *Rizza Diaz as Stella Celerez-Diaz *Alwyn Uytingco as Audrey Diaz *Fred Lo as Guido Padilla